1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for manufacturing an sound-absorbing duct and a sound-absorbing duct using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mold for manufacturing an sound-absorbing duct that can reduce noise generated in the process of sucking external air flowing into an engine, and an sound-absorbing duct using the mold.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the engines of vehicles are equipped with an intake system for taking the air outside a vehicle to burn fuel.
FIG. 1 illustrates the configuration of a common intake system.
As shown in the figure, the intake system includes an sound-absorbing duct 10 having an inlet 11 through which external air flows inside and an air cleaner 20 purifying the air flowing inside through the inlet 11.
At least one resonator 31 and 33 is disposed on the sound-absorbing duct 10 to reduce noise that is generated by intake resistance generated due to inflow of the external air. Further, if necessary, a one-quarter wavelength pipe 35 is disposed to reduce noise at predetermined frequencies.
However, in order to make the sound-absorbing duct 10 of the intake system according to the related art, as shown in FIG. 2, the frame of a sound-absorbing duct is formed by a metal wire 13 and a plaited thread 14 and a twisted thread 15 are made outside and inside the metal wire 13, thereby completing an sound-absorbing duct.
Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 3, the frame of an sound-absorbing duct is formed by rolling a nylon wire 17 and a non-woven fabric band 19 and then the nylon wire 17 and the non-woven fabric band 19 are melted and fixed by hot melting.
However, according to this related art, it is impossible to manufacture a polygonal sound-absorbing duct due to reasons in the manufacturing process. That is, there is a problem in that it is possible to manufacture an sound-absorbing duct with a simple shape and impossible to manufacture an sound-absorbing duct with a complicated shape.
Further, there is a problem in that there are limitations in design because it is impossible to manufacture sound-absorbing ducts with various shapes according to the layout of vehicles.
Further, there is a problem in that it is required to use a material that is easy to manufacture, such that it is impossible to use a material with high sound absorption ability in manufacturing a sound-absorbing duct.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.